To Change the Future Harry Potter Fan-fic
by Padfootette
Summary: This story starts in the second week of the summer before Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, which means this is before the dementor attack. Harry gets gets a box of Harry Potter books to read to save the people who die in the future. This is before Harry's Fifteenth birthday, so he is still fourteen. Harry and Luna pairing. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter One: Privet Drive

(A/N: The Characters belong to J.K. Rowling i'm just interpreting her charcters into a new way. Lauren x)

Chapter One: Privet Drive

It was the second week of the holidays and Harry Potter was lying on his bed; in his bedroom at four Privet Drive, looking through his photo album that Hagrid had given him nearly four years ago. It was a sweltering hot day, but Harry wasn't going outside because he wanted to avoid people seeing his badly bruised and cut body. But also because he was in too much pain from the severe beating his uncle had given him last night.

Harry thought miserably that this beating had to be the worst, as it had lasted nearly two hours, or so he'd thought because at some point during the beating he had lost consciousness. It had been the same, since the first night of the summer holidays with the Dursleys. Every night since then his Uncle would beat him and every night it would be worse then the night before. His uncle had all ways been quite rough with Harry claiming he was a **freak** and only trying to get rid of his so called** freakishness**. Harry's lips curled at the thought and his greens eyes flamed bright. Why was it all ways him? He thought to himself. With an uncle who abused him and a Dark Lord out to get him, his life was never peaceful or normal. Well as normal as it can get in the wizarding world. Last night was definitely the worst as his Uncle had punched, kicked and even used his thick leather belt on Harry which he has not done since Harry was three. Harry tried not to think of the letters now engraved into his back for if he ignored it and pulled back to the centre of his mind he could forget about all the pain/ If only for a little while.

He knew he looked a right mess even if he hadn't looked in the mirror himself. To afraid to see exactly how much damaged had been done. But he could all ready feel the bruises covering his body, he knew he had a gash across his right cheek as it stung whenever he moved his head in a different direction, his lip was cut in two places and the blood has all ready dried on his face as he had only been let out of his room with just enough time to use the toilet before his uncle came barging in to drag him back to his room. He wasn't quite sure if what other injuries he had but his eyes were sore and there was a chance he had a couple of black eyes to go with his pale face after having a run in with Dudley and his gang. Slowly, he moved onto his side and gasped out in pain as he leant on one of his ribs. Well at least now he knew he at least had one broken bone maybe two if the sharp pain in his right wrist was anything to go by.

Just then there was a flash of bright gold light, which caused Harry to shield, is eyes with his left hand, and for Hedwig to give a loud screech and start going berserk in the cage she was currently padlocked in. After a minute the light faded, but now there was a heavy box on his bed with a letter on top. In very neat cursive handwriting on the front of an envelope were the words "_read me first_!"


	2. Chapter Two: The Letter

Harry blinked a few times trying to get his eyesight back to normal once the bright light had faded away. He stared at the mystery package whilst trying to decide whether actually opening the letter would be a good idea. After staying with the Weasley twins and seeing first hand their various pranks he knew that opening a letter that had literally came out of thin air may be a mistake. Especially, after the whole fiasco during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament and finding out the Cup was actually a port key that if certain thing hadn't happened could have led to his death.

Harry took a deep breath in and closed his eyes trying to remove the memory that had suddenly come to the forefront of his mind. Slowly, he opened his eyes again and looked back at the letter. Tentatively, he moved his hand forward but hesitated just before his fingers could brush over the parchment. He nibbled on his bottom lip trying to ignore the pain it caused as the cut on his lip split open again and finally got the courage to grip it tightly in his hands. When nothing happened he sighed partly relieved that he hadn't suddenly got whisked away to Lord Voldy and his minions but, he felt rather disappointed. What he wouldn't love more than anything right then but to be taken away from this prison he had no other choice but to call home.

Turning the envelope other he could see a wax seal with some sort of crest that stamped the letter shut. Opening the seal he began to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_This is going to seem weird but I'm you. The you twenty-one years into the future. The second war has been won. That's right Voldemort is gone for once and for all, but at a terrible price. For many of the people you care about_ _lose their lives. And I'm sorry to say that S-Sirius is one of them._ (Sirius's name was smudged as though the writer had been crying when writing it.) Harry re-read that line to make sure he had read it properly and then burst into tears. "I-I c-can't l-lose S-Sirius I-I j-just c-can't I've just got him b-back." Harry said to himself in between sobs. It took Harry nearly five minutes to compose himself before continuing.

_I'm sorry Harry; I know you haven't known him for that long. This is why I have sent the package to you. Inside the package is seven books and I'm afraid they are all about your time at Hogwarts. ('Just great' Harry thought sarcastically.) It is my hope that by reading these books, you'll be able to change the future by killing Tom Riddle earlier, and in doing so save all the people who have died. Those are Hermione's theories anyway, and let's face it when as she ever been wrong. Before you read these books you need to have the following people with you:_

_Yourself and Hedwig_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley_

_Ginny Weasley _

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Nymphadora Tonks (you don't know her yet and by the way DON'T call her Nymphadora she hates it.)_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_Mr and Mrs Weasley_

_Bill and Charlie Weasley_

_Dobby the house-elf_

_Hagrid_

_Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Severus Snape and the rest of the Hogwarts staff including Argus Filch and excluding Dolores Umbridge_

_Percy Weasley _

_Narcissa and Draco Malfoy (yes they can be trusted, just trust me)_

_Kreacher the House-elf_

_Don't worry about collecting everybody I have already sent a letter to Dumbledore explaining everything and he is going to get the other people. In a few minutes make sure you have Hedwig in her cage and that you are holding her cage, the box of books and the letter. As you will be transported to the Room Of Requirement on the fifth floor at Hogwarts. For any remaining people not in the R.O.R when you arrive just say their name and they'll appear, for anybody else you wish to be there just also say their name you may not allow any current death eaters or ministry officials there apart from those named._

_Please change the future and Good luck._

_From Harry James Potter, Luna Larisa Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Weasley._

_P.S. There is no mistakes with the names you marry Luna Lovegood (you don't know her yet, but she's an eccentric, quirky, kind and loving Ravenclaw and she is the love of my life, I started dating her after the war finished) and Ron and Hermione get married._

Harry Potter had gone through many weird experiences and this would be another to add to his all ready rather long list. Looking around his room he gathered all the remaining items that he would never leave at the Dursley's unless he wanted to come back to find them destroyed. Quickly, pulling on one of Dudley's old jumpers over his bloody clothes Harry just had enough time to place his hands on Hedwig's cage and his school trunk before he was whisked away by a blinding flash of light his last thought was whether it had been a good idea.


	3. AUTHOR NOTES

**Authors notes for new story.**

Sorry this not a new chapter. I've been thinking on a new story and I need your help. Basically it's a female Harry reading the books story.

Her name is going to be 'Aphrodite Dorea Lily Potter'. But this is not a xover with Percy Jackson and the lightning thief I just like that name and it works well as in cannon harry could still love after everything that had happened to him. But this story will not be following cannon. As there will be child abuse from the Dursleys and Dumbledore and Molly bashing as Molly wants to control everything she does which I didn't like in the books especially with what Sirius tells her. And after what has happened to my character I think her being named after the goddess of love is a very suitable name for and she was also as we all know born in the middle of the war.

This story will take place after her trial in the summer before the fifth book at Grimmauld Place which is where the reading will take place in the living room there; they will be reading with the order as Dumbledore brings the books into an Order meeting. If Aphrodite's boyfriend is not already there they will come when Charlie, Percy, Neville, Andy and Ted Tonks and Luna arrive after the letter is read.

Fred and George will know some things about the abuse but not the full extent of it as they saw some bruises on her after they rescued her and they will treat the bruises or any cuts etc, which includes the one that Vernon gives her in the fifth book after he tries to strangle her.

What I'm asking for help with is because I don't know who her boyfriend should be and just to make it clear under no circumstances is she going to be with Snape as he will not believe that she is abused even if all the evidence points that way so basically he is in denial and wants to keep James' hatred on her going. Also in this story I'm changing the prophecy so that it says instead of the 'the child will be born as the seventh month dies' it will be the ninth month which means she is born on the 30th September and is a few weeks younger than Hermione. So she is turning sixteen.

The rating will be M so if you want there to be intimate and romantic bits between Aphrodite and her boyfriend there can be as she will soon be sixteen and just to let you know Sirius and Remus will be married in this story and they may blood-adopted her if enough people agree to it. As Remus is with Sirius in this story Tonks is going to be with Kingsleigh instead.

Also should I make her go out with Cedric during her forth year and make them still going out during the third task and that he dies to protect her sort of like the film but better.

She will have Lily's emerald green eyes and James' black hair but it will be naturally wavy and reach down towards her waist (same length as Luna's), but she will also be a Metamorphagus but she will be only able to change her hair and eye colour and she will not be wearing any glasses, she will be a lot clever and powerful than in cannon as she will have Lily's skill in Charms and James' skill in Transfiguration and will not need Hermione's help, but they will stay best friends. She will still have her skill for DADA.

Should I make her have another animal as well as Hedwig for instance a Grimm puppy which I will also take name suggestions for. Just to let you know I want to keep Bill with Fleur. Ron will be with Hermione unless a lot of people ask her to be with Bill than I won't put Bill with Fleur and put Fleur with Krum, but it depends on the votes and even though I love Ron should I make him rude to Aphrodite and Hermione as the is a fan fiction I will leave it as a suggestion to all of you and take into consideration the amount of votes at the end.

**Ideas for Aphrodite's boyfriends:**

Fred

George

Charlie

Oliver Wood

Lee Jordan

Neville

Draco Malfoy

Fred/George

Seamus

Dean

Blaise Zambini

Theo Nott

If Draco is not voted to become Aphrodite's boyfriend should I make him nice in the middle of third year?

When should Aphrodite get her puppy when she was with Hagrid or when she runs away in third year?

I would like to write a story that Aphrodite (female harry) hasn't been paired with that often but I will go by the majority of the votes. To vote for her boyfriend and the name of her puppy, please PM me. I and I would also take suggestions for the title as well. I have now set up a poll so could you please check that out as well please.

Thank you.

Padfootette :) X


End file.
